U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,563 issued Jan. 21, 1975 discloses an arrangement wherein articles to be dispensed are stacked within a tubular container and biased upwardly toward an overlying structure having downwardly extending projections which cause the uppermost article in the container to be tilted and thus rendered acceptable for removal from the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,153 issued Jan. 6, 1981 for a bowl and lid dispenser discloses an arrangement wherein a vertically stacked column of articles such as bowls or lids are biased upwardly by compression spring into an uppermost cavity from which the articles may be removed.